


Осколки

by MeyMey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Осколки

Руки дрожат, когда она вновь берёт оружие. Дуло мелко дёргается из стороны в сторону. Она накрывает одну руку другой, но тремор не унимается, только входит в разрушительный резонанс. Она вздрагивает всем телом, и пистолет выпадает из её рук.   
На шум упавшего на пол оружия сбегаются врачи. Они ругаются между собой, интересуясь куда-то вдаль: "Кто, чёрт возьми, оставил здесь пушку? Идиоты!"   
Она позволяет увести себя, чувствуя тёплые пальцы медбратьев на своих плечах. Человеческое тепло немного успокаивает дрожь. Она бы прижалась к медбрату всем телом, но почему-то сдерживает себя. Словно соблюдая какие-то нормы приличия. Словно она помнит, что такое нормы приличия. Как будто бы ей не всё равно.   
Ей колют что-то в бедро. Она меланхолично наблюдает за тем как робот аккуратно и точно вводит ей какую-то мягко светящуюся жидкость. Пальцы перестают биться друг о друга. Звуки вокруг сливаются в мелодичный гул. Ей помогают лечь. Её голова касается подушки, и она тут же проваливается в сон.   
Ей не снится ничего пугающего, потому что лекарство действует достаточно долго, чтобы пережить обе фазы быстрого сна. Она рада, когда ей ничего не снится. Она просыпается, зная, что спала. Не чувствуя себя так, словно пробежала марафон и спасла галактику.   
Спасла галактику.   
Слова проносятся в её голове каким-то игривым вихрем. Она смеётся. Медбрат улыбается ей, когда она открывает глаза.   
— Хорошо выспались?   
— Да.   
Она улыбается ему в ответ. День кажется солнечным, хотя она не уверена, что за окном настоящее солнце. Что за окном вообще хоть какое-то настоящее небесное светило. Она склонна думать, что и окна у неё нет. Голограмма.   
Руки не трясутся и она самостоятельно завтракает. Настроение настолько хорошее, что она почти заглядывает в зеркало, но в последний момент передумывает и ныряет вниз, чтобы не видеть собственного отражения. Она не готова. Она сидит, затаившись, на корточках и разглядывает узоры на мраморном полу.   
Не так давно она узнала, что она "она". Ей рассказали, как отличаются люди по половому признаку. Она запомнила различия у людей, но в других расах она настолько путалась, что старалась вообще ни к кому не обращаться, пока не узнавала их имени. Впрочем, она не так часто к кому-то обращалась.   
Не так давно она узнала, что она человек и что существует тысячи других рас. Она не знала. Она вообще мало что знала и знает. Всё новое. Доктор говорит, что её интеллектуальное развитие на уровне пятилетнего ребёнка. Она чувствует, что это не так, но возразить не может. Не хватает словарного запаса и связок между словами. В голове иногда всплывают рандомные слова, которые они не учили с доктором. Её любимое слово — Нормандия. Она понятия не имеет, что такое Нормандия и почему-то боится спрашивать об этом других. Другие смотрят на неё как на дикое животное, научившееся говорить, и осторожничают так, словно в любой момент она может кинуться и расцарапать им лицо. Или рассыпаться на мелкие осколки.   
Она понимает, что вокруг происходит что-то нестандартное, что она — эксперимент. Это слово всплывает в её голове каждый раз, когда доктор предлагает ей новое задание под видом игры. Она, вообще-то, предпочла бы более серьёзное общение, но сложно объяснить кому-то, что ты не ребёнок и не любишь игры, если твоего словарного запаса хватает порой лишь на то, чтобы попросить воды.   
Нет, конечно, они постоянно учат новые слова с ней, но порой слова выпадают из памяти, словно кусочки пазла и теряются где-то глубоко в голове. Никто, конечно, не рассказывал ей о пазлах, но она почему-то уверена, что когда-то давно собирала их. Это было настолько давно, что она почти уверена, что тогда была ребёнком.   
Впрочем, она не уверена в том, что ей только кажется, что она не ребёнок. Она не знает собственного возраста и может полагаться только на собственные чувства. Чувства, которые постоянно её подводят. Чувства, которые иногда врываются в её тело и мысли с такой силой, что несколько дней она не может ничего делать, кроме как выть и дёргаться, будучи привязанной к кровати.   
Чувства боли, одиночества, отчаяния, обречённой уверенности в правильности своего поступка. Чувство жертвенности... и любви.   
Она не знает откуда в ней это, но в такие дни ей кажется всё вокруг особенно неправильным. Она должна быть не здесь...   
На Нормандии.   
Доктор рассказывает про её расу и родную планету. Медбратья учат работать руками, иногда подбрасывают простую работу, типа мытья полов, а один научил её отжиматься. Ей нравится слушать про Землю, а ещё отжиматься. Мышцы одновременно помнят и не помнят это напряжение и усталость после занятий. Словно когда-то давно она этим занималась, а словно бы и нет.   
Мозг иногда подкидывает ей картинки, не только слова. Как-то она видела мальчика, но чаще видит приборные панели, железные дома на фоне цветных пустынь и космос. Бесконечный. Бескрайний. Ей нравится космос. Как-то среди космоса ей показалась странная фигура со светящимся шаром между двух металлических половинок.   
Ретранслятор.   
Однажды она спросила доктора про космические корабли и про то, что такое Цитадель, а тот, нервно сжав руки на подлокотниках, спросил, где она услышала это слово. Они тогда ещё не обсуждали космос, но она так и не поняла, что так напугало доктора. Это ведь хорошо, что она вспоминает?  
Она поднимается и старательно обходит зеркало стороной. Однажды она почти увидела своё отражение в воде, но не приглядывалась и смогла разглядеть только рыжие волосы. О них она знала и без отражения. Они постоянно растут и лезут ей в глаза, а она просит их подстригать так, чтобы не мешались. Иногда она думает отрастить их, чтобы убрать в хвост, но почему-то короткие ей нравятся больше. Они привычнее. Привычнее для той, что сидит глубоко в её голове и ради развлечения подкидывает в воздух картинки и слова.   
Она коротко улыбается зашедшему медбрату и спокойно протягивает руку для инъекции. Сегодня жидкость в шприце тёмно-красная. Как густая кровь. Кровь... на языке сразу привкус металла и соли. Вкус крови смешивается с пеплом и потом. Руки проскальзывают в вязкой жидкости. Ноги разъезжаются и сложно удержать равновесие на трясущейся и скользкой земле.   
Она вскрикивает и хватается за голову. На крик сбегаются медбратья и пытаются её успокоить, ввести успокоительное, уложить на кровать, но она отшвыривает их одного за другим и поднимается на ноги. В голове шумит, перед глазами всё плывёт.   
Под ногами трясётся земля. Запах горелой плоти и топлива бьёт в нос. Крики врезаются в голову раскаленными иглами. Боль вгрызается в тело голодным зверем. Она идет на свет, зная, что нужно идти. Несмотря на боль. Несмотря на всё. И его голос теряется среди остальных голосов.   
Когда она приходит в себя, она оказывается на смотровой площадке комплекса. Вокруг ни души, а перед глазами открытый иллюминатор с чёрным бескрайним космосом. На фоне чёрного сверкают звёзды, мигают огнями станции, мелькают корабли. Где-то дальше виднеется красный шар незнакомой планеты. Она оборачивается на стук шагов. Медбратья, возглавляемые её лечащим врачом, выстроились в ряд и смотрят на неё с лёгким оттенком страха в глазах. Словно она опасна. Словно дикий зверь сбежал из клетки.   
— Я впервые вижу настоящий вид из окна, — говорит она, возвращаясь к созерцанию космоса. — Не понимаю, зачем вы скрываете его от меня? Иногда мне кажется, что вы не хотите, чтобы я вспоминала, — с тоской говорит она и касается толстого стекла. — Всё это. Не хотите, чтобы я вспомнила, кто я такая.   
— Мы помогаем тебе вспомнить, — осторожно говорит доктор, но она лишь цокает языком.   
— Нет, ваши лекарства глушат во мне что-то, чего вы боитесь.   
— Мы лишь боимся, что твой разум не выдержит всего и замедляем темп возврата воспоминаний.   
— Я забываю слова, которые знают даже маленькие дети. Моя память, словно дырявый карман. И вы не пытаетесь зашить в ней дыру, наоборот, вы поддерживаете её такой, какая она есть. Я хочу вспомнить всё, доктор.   
— Ваш разум, — начинает доктор, неожиданно перейдя на "вы", — и есть рваный карман. Мы вообще не были уверены, что вы что-то вспомните, но ошибались. От вашего "я" был лишь обломок, крохотный кусок, мы не могли предположить, что он содержит такой объем знаний. Мы не думали, что он сможет разрастись, что он будет восстанавливаться так быстро. Но мы всё ещё не уверены, что вы сможете вспомнить всё.   
— Скажите хотя бы — кто я? — она оборачивается к доктору и осторожно делает шаг вперёд. — Сколько мне лет? Откуда я? Кто моя семья? Как меня зовут?   
Она поджимает губы, почти физически чувствуя боль в груди.  
— Что со мной случилось?   
Доктор роняет голову на грудь и выдыхает, не глядя на неё. Он делает медбратьям знак и те уходят, оставляя доктора с ней наедине. Доктор делает несколько шагов вперёд и касается её плеча.   
— Вы человек, женщина. Взрослая, тридцати двух лет. Вы с Земли, родились там и обучались там же. О вашей семье ничего особо неизвестно, вы о них не упоминали, данных о них так же нет. Вы штурмовик. Воин, лидер. Капитан. Спаситель этого мира, — доктор говорит тихо, сжимая её плечо. Он заглядывает ей в глаза с надеждой. Его глаза горят зелёным. Знакомым зелёным цветом. Почти родным. Она чувствует, что забыла что-то очень важное, связанное с этим. — Вы Шепард, Джейн Шепард.   
Её имя бьёт ей в голову ударом молота. Утерянные воспоминания вихрем проносятся мимо. Сражения, сражения, сражения. Кровь, пот, пепел. Нормандия, взрывы, планеты. Нормандия, команда... Гаррус.   
Когда поток заканчивается, она обнаруживает себя стоящей на коленях. Рядом с ней сидит доктор и смотрит обеспокоенно. Его зелёные глаза смотрят на неё её собственной жизнью.   
— Вы были правы, — с горечью говорит она и смеётся, — части воспоминаний и правда нет. В основном детских, но...   
Она чувствует, что слёзы текут по щекам. Потому что больно, больно и физически, и намного больнее душевно. Больно помнить смерти друзей, больно не помнить лиц родителей. Больно помнить его глаза, когда они встретились взглядом последний раз. Больно не помнить всего остального, что между ними было.   
— Вы были правы, — повторяет она, — когда не хотели мне возвращать всё это.   
— Воспоминания однажды вернулись бы, — говорит доктор. — Мы просто хотели вас подготовить.   
— Что это за тело? Почему вообще я жива?   
— У Цербера остались образцы ваших тканей, вы вырастили ваше тело заново, заново собрали его для вас. А так же поместили в него осколок вашего сознания. Вы не предполагали, что всё пройдёт так хорошо. Хотя поначалу и казалось, что мы тешим себя ложными надеждами.   
— Зачем я вам? Почему нельзя было дать мне умереть спокойно? — устало спрашивает Шепард, разглядывая свои сжатые в кулаки руки так, словно видит их впервые.   
— Вы не раз спасали нашу Вселенную. Вы — величайший герой, легенда, о которой рассказывают во всех уголках космоса. Мы не могли дать вам умереть, если был шанс вернуть к жизни.   
— Сколько лет у вас это заняло?   
— Немного... — доктор колеблется. — Десять.   
— Десять? — она выдыхает. — Сколько членов моей команды осталось в живых?   
— После вас не умирал никто, — успокаивающе говорит доктор. — Мы сообщим им о вашем прогрессе, и они тут же прилетят... ну, только...  
— Что?   
— Гарруса Вакариана никто не видел уже лет пять.   
— Ох, — вырывается у Шепард и она нервно смеётся, уставившись в пол. — Чёртов, Гаррус, вечно куда-то исчезает, стоит отвести взгляд.   
— Когда мы разошлём весть о вашем возвращении...   
— Он откликнется? — она фыркает. — Если жив, если поверит, если захочет меня видеть.   
— Не стоит отчаиваться, — ободряюще говорит доктор и хлопает Шепард по плечу. — Всё-таки именно он нашёл осколок и передал нам.   
Шепард поднимает голову на доктора и криво улыбается.   
— Надеюсь, он в курсе, что я достану его хоть на краю Вселенной, чтобы сказать спасибо. 

***  
— Что за тёмно-красное лекарство было в том шприце? Я видела его впервые, – чуть позже спрашивает Шепард доктора. Доктор хмурит брови.   
— Какое лекарство?   
— Перед вспышкой воспоминаний ко мне пришёл медбрат с лекарством… не помню, какой он был расы, вообще ничего о нём не помню.   
Доктор смотрит на неё не мигая. Его густые брови сведены к переносице, губы сжаты в одну линию.   
— Вам не должны были давать лекарство в этой время. Тем более такого цвета…   
— Зачем кому-то ускорять мою память?   
— Кто-то устал ждать вас, — пожимает плечами доктор и что-то пишет в своём журнале. – И всё же вам стоит пройти полную проверку физического состояния. Мы не знаем, что ещё могла спровоцировать эта жидкость.   
— Как вы могли не заметить чужака на станции?   
— Кто-то очень хорошо скрывался.   
— Ну да… я знаю парочку таких людей, — усмехается Шепард и закидывает ногу на ногу. – И они действительно не обладают особым терпением.


End file.
